1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to integrated circuit devices and an electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a stack memory method has been known that stacks and packages a plurality of memories for a larger storage space. The technologies in the past of stack memory include the technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-91729.
However, the stack memory method stacks memories in the same pad array and does not stack chips having different pad arrays. For example, the stack memory method does not stack the chip of a display controller that performs display control over an electro-optical panel and the chip of an image memory.
Stacking first and second chips having different pad arrays and connecting the pads of the first chip and the pads of the second chip requires longer connection wires or causes a short-circuit between neighboring connection wires.